marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry McCoy (Earth-TRN240)
(founding member); formerly , (New Charles Xavier School student body), (Jean Grey School student body) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Unusually large hands and feet (shoe size: 20) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer and student | Education = Undergraduate degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | Last = | Quotation = Oh, my stars and garters! | Speaker = Beast | QuoteSource = All-New X-Men Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The path of Henry McCoy of this universe seemingly followed the same of his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them they needed to return with him to the future. Hank and the other X-Men traveled with this Beast to the "future," where Cyclops had killed their mentor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey was dead (and the school now named after her), and Beast was dying from the changes in his body being brought on by his secondary mutation. After Hank and the team confronted this "future" Cyclops, Hank then turned his priorities to saving his future self. With the help of Kitty Pryde and Jean (whose telepathic powers were just forced to surface), Hank managed to stabilize his future self's condition and saved his life. With Jean's leadership, the team decided to stay in this time until its problems were resolved, before going back to their own time. As a result of a conflict between Wolverine's X-Men and the future versions of the X-Men and Brotherhood at Cape Citadel, Kitty decided to quit Logan's school and took herself and the younger X-Men to Cyclops' school instead. Following several adventures as members of Cyclops' schools, the young X-Men decided to part ways and lay low for a while with the emergence of a new wave of anti-mutant hysteria and the beginning of the M-Pox crisis. Beast started a road-trip with young X-Men Genesis and Oya, and decided to reunite with his teammates six weeks later in order to continue the journey with more company, helping out people across the globe wherever it was needed with the help of a teleporting Bamf named Pickles. Frustrated by his inability to find a way to bring himself and his friends back to their time, Beast decided to experiment with magic. These experiments eventually made way for him to find a way to travel through time using the Third Eye of Horus, gifted to young Beast by Doctor Strange. Over the course of time, Hank began to dabble in experimentation with mysticism in order to discover a new way home. At the same time, inadvertently widening a nexus. A portal to some demonic nether pit set beneath the X-Men's new home in a trailer park. What he didn't realize was that his equipment had actually been tainted by the demonic forces put out by the Goblin Queen left over from the Secret Wars. While his friends did their best to abate Pryor and her forces, Beast made an accidental discovery which enhanced his mystical knowledge and abilities tenfold, enabling him to single-handedly banish her forces back to Hell while their interested conductor made a hasty retreat. Over time Hank believed he had discovered that he had merely found a way to travel through time within the timeline he was currently inhabiting and not his own. Beast reunited the original five X-Men to show them in person his unfortunate discovery, and they witnessed what they thought were the younger X-Men of this timeline inhabiting the past they believed would've been available for them to return. The young X-Men then returned to the present and proceeded to look forward to their future, which would no longer be tied to their concurrent older selves. | Powers = Beast possesses the same powers that Hank McCoy (Earth-616) possessed at that age, prior to any further mutations. and it augmented his physical strength and enabled him to summon symbiote-augmented demons as extensions of his body. This symbiote later separated from him to return to its homeworld. Magic: Taking Stephen Strange's advice Hank decided to delve into magic and many of its practices. Dabbling in the mystic arts has granted Beast with an odd new beast form, one in which he can channel immense amounts of magical powers through. * Banishment * Teleportation * Time Travel * Portal Creation * Demonic Transformation }} | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. He possesses a genius-level IQ, with the potential to master numerous subjects. However, his time travel situation has placed him behind the curve on the technologies of the day. Hand to Hand Combatant: The hyperactive, bouncing Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He gained his initial combat training from Professor Xavier. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird }} | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Superhuman Agility Category:McCoy Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Symbiotes-possessed